baljeet s new pet
by Exotos135
Summary: chapter 2:after he remembers the porblem of ananya,that she s humanoid,baljeet disguises her to act as her cousin,will the plan suceed,or will the truth be completely discovered?read to find out!.note:this fic introduces a oc of mine.DISCONTINUED
1. ananya

phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

baljeet s house "8:00 AM"  
*baljeet woke up,and cleaned his room,got dressed,and went to breakfast*  
baljeet:hi mom.  
anindita:good day,honey,how did you sleeped?  
baljeet:fine...  
anindita:...is something wrong baljeet?  
baljeet:no,no...its just an idea.  
anindita:come on,baljeet,you can tell me.  
baljeet:*sigh*i just...thought about pets.  
anindita:pets?  
baljeet:yeah,all my friends have a pet,phineas and ferb have a platypus,  
isabella has a chihuahua and buford has a goldfish...im the only one who doesnt have one and,judging from what i have heard,having a pet must be good.  
anindita:well if thats the case,then lets go to the pound,shall we?  
baljeet:you re really gonna buy me a dog?  
anindita:why not?you seem to be responsible enough to have one.  
baljeet:*hugs anindita*thank you,mom! anindita:no problem honey.  
dog pound "9:00 AM"  
*baljeet and anindita entered the pound*  
pound caretaker:hi,miss,do you want a dog?  
anindita:yeah,wich do you have?  
pound caretaker:i think its easier if you re child go and check s it out.  
anindita:ok,baljeet go and see if you like any dog,okay?  
baljeet:ok,mom.  
*baljeet went deeper into the dog pound,and saw many dogs,wich he didnt liked except for one,with the ears and tail of a dog and the rest of the body was humanoid,it was only dressed with a top and panties*  
baljeet:hmm...hey caretaker!how much does this one cost?  
pound caretaker:hmmm,well i never decided any kind of price,i never truly thought someone would want her.  
baljeet:hmmm...so its free?  
pound caretaker:well,normally i would charge you a fee,but since you want her,you can buy her.  
baljeet:cool!  
*baljeet opened the cage,and the humanoid dog jumped to baljeet revealing her cream colored hair and tail,baljeet was very happy*  
anindita:so baljeet,how are you gonna call her?  
baljeet:hmmm...how about...ananya?  
anindita:then ananya will be!  
baljeet:well,do you like it,ananya?  
ananya:urf!urf! baljeet:ill take that as a yes.  
baljeet s house "10:00 AM"  
*baljeet,anindita and ananya returned home*  
ananya:urf!urf!urf!  
baljeet:calm down,ananya!we are already here.  
*baljeet gived ananya a tour of the house until they arrived at baljeet s room*  
baljeet:and here s my room,ill prepare your bed later but first,do you want the greasy meat or vegetarian meat snacks?  
ananya:urf!urf!*points at the vegetarian meat bag*  
baljeet:fine let me search for your bowl.  
*baljeet searched and took out a bowl from a closet*  
baljeet:i knew i would need this soon enough.  
come here,ananya!time to eat!*serves the vegetarian meat snacks in the bowl* ananya:urf!urf!  
*while ananya was eating,baljeet called all her friends,and told them about his new pet*  
buford:wow,really?  
isabella:you must be very happy.  
phineas:good for you!  
baljeet:she s over here,hey ananya!say hello!  
ananya:urf!urf!  
buford,isabella&phineas:aww,so cute.  
phineas:why dont you bring her tomorrow?  
isabella:yeah!maybe she and pinky will get along!  
baljeet:yeah,sure!at the fletcher s backyard at 3:00 PM,right?  
isabella:excellent,see you tomorrow!  
phineas:goodbye!  
baljeet:bye!  
baljeet s room "8:00 PM"  
baljeet:good night,ananya,do you like your bed?  
*ananya nodded*  
baljeet:im glad,goodnight*turns off the lights* *there was a long silence,but in baljeet s mind,he discovered one problem*  
baljeet:gah!i forgot!she s a girl and she s humanoid!ow how am i gonna explain this? 


	2. the day it was discovered

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

baljeet s house "8:00 AM"  
*baljeet had woke up,and saw ananya still asleep*  
baljeet:*sigh*she looks pretty adorable while asleep oh yeah!i remembered!i have to find a way to make her seem like a real dog instead of humanoid!  
who knows what might happen if they get the wrong idea...  
"in baljeet s imagination"  
isabella:*gasp*i...i cant believe you would be this evil!*cries*.  
buford:even by my standards,you re a total jerk!  
phineas:one thing is to have a pet,but having a human pet is totally different!  
baljeet:no,no!it s not what you think!-  
buford:shut it!we should have never believed in you!  
isabella:*runs to phineas crying*why...why would he?  
phineas:lets go isabella,what we have here isn t a friend,its a monster!  
baljeet:guys!guys!i can explain!  
phineas:goodbye baljeet,we hope to never see you again.  
baljeet:guys!guys!...dont leave me.  
*back in reality*  
baljeet:*screams*i have to do something!  
ananya:urf!urf!  
baljeet:oh,i woke you up,ananya? ananya:yes,urf!  
baljeet:ah!annaya..you can talk?  
ananya:yeah!,but i prefer dog talk,its much more cute!urf!urf!  
baljeet(mind):ok,now this just makes it more difficult for me,to hide the fact she is humanoid.  
baljeet:so,do you want the vegetarian or greasy meat snack?try to tell me in human language,please?  
ananya:the vegetarian!*sexy pose*i wanna keep my cute body!urf!  
baljeet(mind):now that just makes it harder.  
*baljeet served the vegetarian meat snacks in ananya s bowl*  
ananya:today your friend s come,master?  
baljeet:please dont call me master,it makes me feel awkward.  
and no,we are the one that are coming,at 3:00 PM,at the fletcher s backyard.  
ananya:what s a blender?  
baljeet:fletcher s and they re a family that leaves close to here.  
ananya:oh goodie!*eats a bit*swo...bwhat s twey re mames?  
baljeet:please,dont eat while you re talking.  
ananya:sorry,whats they re names?  
baljeet:phineas,ferb,candace,and they re parents wich i dont know they re names.  
ananya:sounds like fun!3:00 PM you said?  
baljeet:yeah,but since you re humanoid,they might take the wrong idea.  
ananya:you mean,*blush*like..."that" and "that"?,urf!  
baljeet:yeeaah,kind of.  
ananya:do they have pets?  
baljeet:yeah,the fletcher s have a platypus.  
ananya:what s a platypus?urf!  
baljeet:man,i have a lot to teach you.  
*after breakfast and dinner,and 2 hours 40 minutes*  
baljeet:and thats what you need to know for now.  
ananya:wow!i didnt knew you had so much wisdom master!urf!  
baljeet:please dont call me master,call me baljeet.  
ananya:ok!ma-i mean baljeet,what should we do?  
baljeet:well its 2:50 PM,10 minutes before we go i guess i can dress you up.  
ananya:doesnt my top and panties count as clothes?urf?  
baljeet:no,no they dont,now lets see*searches trought the closet*  
okay,i think this might be enough.  
*baljeet gived to ananya a blue sleeveless shirt,greenish skirt and orange hat wich revealed her ears*  
ananya:baljeet,you know you must*blush*...bath me before i put the clothes right?  
*baljeet blushed heavely*  
baljeet:w-well i-i-i-i i think,m-maybe my mom could do it instead,you know? ananya:why?*walks to baljeet*is it truly that awkward?urf?  
baljeet:...ill go ask my mom if she can bath you.  
baljeet:MOM!can you bath ananya for me!  
anindita:sure,honey!dont worry!  
baljeet:phew,okay,dont worry im sure you re gonna like it.  
ananya:baljeet,no matter what you do to me,im not going to be bathed by someone that isnt you.  
*gilligan cut to ananya being bathed by anindita*  
ananya:well i guess your mother counts.  
anindita:your bath is going to be over soon,ananya,just wait a bit.  
ananya:ok!  
fletcher s backyard "3:20 PM"  
*phineas,ferb,isabella,buford and they re pets were waiting baljeet and his pet*  
isabella:3:20 PM,he is pretty late.  
buford:yeah thats not normal from him.  
*baljeet arrived running with ananya dressed with the clothes baljeet gave her*  
baljeet:sorry i took so long!  
phineas:hi baljeet,who s your friend?  
ananya:im a-  
*baljeet put his hand in ananya s mouth and talked for her* baljeet:alice,my cousin from india.  
ananya:umm,yeah,im alice!urf!  
isabella:...did she just growled?  
baljeet:...yeeeaaah,its a bad habit from her*gives an unsmile*  
isabella:oh,ok...so alice,do you know where baljeet s pet is?he said he would bring her.  
ananya(alice):well-  
*baljeet put his hand on her mouth,again,ad speaked for her,again* baljeet:she is in my home sleeping.  
buford:ok,so alice,do you wanna met our pets?  
ananya(alice):ill like to!  
*buford,isabella and phineas showed to "alice" goldy,pinky and perry respectively*  
ananya(alice):oh they look so cute! phineas:this is perry*show s perry to alice*!  
perry:chrrrrt.  
ananya(alice):aww,so cute!  
buford;this is goldy*show s coldy to alice*!  
ananya(alice):looks so cute...so gold...so funny.  
isabella:this is pinky*show s pinky to alice*!  
pinky:urf!urf!  
ananya(alice):nice to meet you too,pinky!  
isabella:excuse me?  
baljeet:well u-umm...hey phineas what were you doing today?  
phineas:well,not much,my mind was blocked,so the idea was to relax.  
isabella:ok,now that s over with,baljeet,how can your cousin know what pinky is saying?  
baljeet:well,umm...  
linda:phineas!i made some cake,do you want some?  
phineas:yeah!can isabella,buford,baljeet and alice eat too?  
linda:sure honey!  
phineas:ok,alice,come with us!  
*phineas,and the rest of the team,went inside and started to eat cake,except alice*  
buford:what is it alice?don t you like cake?  
ananya(alice):thats not it,its just,i dont know how to eat it.  
*phineas,isabella and buford we re confused*  
baljeet:well,she never eated cake before.  
isabella:ah that explains it...so,do we have to teach her?  
baljeet:no,no,no!ill feed her.  
*baljeet gived a piece of his cake to alice,wich she took with a blush*  
ananya(alice):*blush*delicious...  
baljeet:do you want some more?  
ananya(alice):no...im fine with this.  
phineas:wow,she is a light eater.  
isabella:well maybe she want s to keep her figure.  
ananya(alice):*giggle*you noticed?  
isabella:yeah,your waist,legs,arms,you look gorgeous!  
ananya(alice):*giggle*dont say anymore,you re making me blush!  
baljeet:yeah,please don t.  
*2 hour s later*  
baljeet:well it was good to be with you,but we must leave now. buford:it was fun,to be with you.  
isabella:it was nice to meet you.  
phineas:return tomorrow if you can!  
baljeet:yeah,we will,shall we leave alice?  
ananya(alice):ok!  
*however,when they turned,ananya accidently revealed her tail*  
isabella:un momento!  
*baljeet and ananya stopped*  
baljeet:y-yeah,isabella?  
isabella:what is that?  
baljeet:what?  
isabella:that tail!that tail that comes out of alice behind!  
ananya(alice):*sweating*o-oh...w-well...how do i explain it?  
baljeet:no alice,ill explain.  
isabella:tell us the truth.  
baljeet:well,this is my pet,she is a humanoid dog and her name isn t alice,her name is ananya.  
*ananya took of her hat,revealing her ears were part of her*  
phineas:a humanoid dog?  
baljeet:i dont know how it happened,i saw her and she was already like this...  
i didn t wanted you to thought the wrong thing,so i disguissed her to appear as my cousin im sorry,please dont hate me.  
buford:why would we?  
phineas:a humanoid dog is awesome!  
*isabella was quiet*  
baljeet:i know you must be mad at me,so i ll accept anything you say.  
isabella:...*takes a breath*  
*baljeet was nervous*  
isabella:...you re very lucky.  
baljeet:wait,what?  
isabella:i mean,look at her,she s perfect for you!  
*ananya blushed a little*  
isabella:and best of all,she s humanoid!we can understand her!unlike our pets.  
phineas:or maybe we could!guys,i know what we are gonna do tomorrow!  
isabella:ill advice the fireside girls,we have a guide of how to act around animals,and maybe they will like her too,you re pet is going to be pretty popular baljeet!and don t worry,ill explain them before telling them what to do.  
baljeet:everyone...thank you.  
baljeet s room "8:00 PM"  
baljeet:well,i knew they were gonna find it soon enough but i never thought they would be so happy about it.  
ananya:does that mean,i dont have to wear clothes anymore?  
baljeet:yes,yes you must wear clothes,the girls might get offended if they see you semi-naked.  
ananya:oh...ok,so tomorrow,i might lose my humanoid form?  
baljeet:of course not,phineas knows what he does,he will not make you lose your humanoid form.  
ananya:im glad...so what are we going to do tomorrow?  
baljeet:i dont know,ananya,i dont know,but anyway good night.  
ananya:good night,baljeet.  
*baljeet turned off the lights*  
buford s P.O.V buford s room "8:01 PM"  
buford:i cant believe baljeet got a humanoid pet,what do you think goldy?  
*goldy was silent*  
buford:oh yeah,i forgot i can t talk to you,but tomorrow i might will,so all i have to do is wait.  
buford:good night,goldy!*turns off the lights*  
isabella s P.O.V isabella s room "8:05 PM"  
isabella:*yawn*hey pinky what do you think about ananya?  
*pinky blushed a little*  
isabella:aww,you do like her.  
pinky:urf!urf!  
isabella:well,tomorrow you might became humanoid just like her!  
pinky:urf!urf!urf!  
*pinky jumped to isabella and licked her*  
isabella:pinky*giggle*stop i just had a bath!  
*pinky stopped and returned to his bed*  
isabella:phineas,i know you can do it,i just hope you know how to make pinky humanoid*giggle* but for now,ill sleep and wait for tomorrow.  
isabella:good night,pinky*turns off the light*  
phinea s P.O.V phineas&ferb room "8:10 PM" phineas:*sigh*im excited for tomorrow!  
ferb:what s going to happen?  
phineas:oh hi ferb!i have a big idea for tomorrow!but i wont tell you.  
perry:chhhhrrrtt phineas:oh there you are,perry!i hope you re as excited as i am tomorrow you will be humanoid!  
*perry raised a eyebrow*  
phineas:hehe,im not going to tell you anything all ill let you know is that it will be the idea that makes everyone s dream come true!  
and we will make it tomorrow!  
*candace,in her room,responded in annoyance*  
candace:hey you two,could you keep your volume down?  
phineas:sorry!we don t have a control remote!  
candace:just be quiet and go to sleep!don t make me use the frying pan!  
phineas:okay,we will go to sleep!  
goodnight perry,oh tomorrow will be awesome!  
candace:what did i told you!  
phineas:were about to go*turns off the light* 


End file.
